In Memoriam
by Math'L
Summary: 'On cesse d'être un enfant quand on est plus le petit-fils de personne.' Stiles avait senti les larmes couler sur ses joues. Les bras de Derek le serrant avec force avaient été la seule chose qui lui avait permis de digérer la nouvelle. Ce jour-là, il avait cessé d'être un enfant. Et il avait découvert que le bonheur et la tristesse pouvaient vivre en même temps.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **Je me trouve terriblement productive en ce moment ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas durer ! Je vous livre un court OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Il a été corrigé par la délicieuse PiccolinaSandra ! **

**.II.**

Stiles éclata de rire tout en criant :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un copain comme ça ?

Et alors que Derek filait sous la douche, la fierté de sa dernière bêtise illuminant encore son œil, Stiles se demanda sérieusement : qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un copain comme ça ?

Ça devait être une bonne soirée. Une soirée entre jeunes amoureux, qui découvrent encore le plaisir d'être à deux. Pouvoir être très niais et même pas se sentir coupables.

Ils étaient au milieu d'une conversation sur la représentation des personnages de couleur dans les séries quand le portable de Stiles avait sonné.

Et la bonne soirée prit fin de manière violente. Appel de son père. Grand-père décédé. Tristesse.

Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer la conversation avec son père que Derek l'enlaçait déjà, le serrant fort contre lui en murmurant qu'il était désolé. Il avait demandé s'il voulait être seul et tout ce que Stiles avait pu faire, c'était de s'accrocher à son bras parce que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de sentir le poids rassurant de Derek contre lui. Bien sûr, plus tard, il lui avait proposé de s'en aller. Il y avait plus amusant que de rester auprès de quelqu'un de triste. Mais le loup était resté, comme s'il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs où il aurait aimé être.

Et Stiles pleurait et Derek le serrait contre lui. Le cœur entre tristesse et soulagement, entre deuil et culpabilité. Son grand-père était un vieil homme malade et fatigué et Stiles savait que ça allait arriver et il savait que le grand-père qu'il avait connu était déjà parti, que l'homme dans ce lit qui ne faisait qu'énoncer sa fatigue, était un vieux monsieur pour qui il avait beaucoup de compassion mais dont il comprenait le souhait principal : celui de retrouver son épouse partie bien avant lui. Et Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Son cœur se serrait face à sa culpabilité d'avoir arrêté de voir ce vieux monsieur comme son grand-père et comme un homme qui méritait tout l'amour de son petit-fils. Face à la culpabilité d'avoir commencé son deuil il y a des semaines, quand son état s'était dégradé rapidement.

Et Derek le serrait toujours plus fort contre lui.

Les larmes s'étaient taries au bout d'une demi-heure. Stiles avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait posé exactement la même question d'avant le coup de fil : « tu veux boire quelque chose ? ».

Ils s'étaient servis un verre. Ils avaient bu, ils avaient cuisiné, ils avaient ri. Parfois, la réalité rattrapait Stiles et des larmes s'échappaient du coin de ses yeux, un irrépressible sanglot le faisant suffoquer. Et les bras de Derek revenaient. Jusqu'à ce que le chagrin se calme et que Stiles reprenne la vie comme si celle de son grand-père ne s'était pas arrêtée.

Ils avaient même valsé alors qu'aucun d'eux ne savait danser, juste parce que la musique de fond était un morceau de classique connu. Et qu'être l'un contre l'autre était un plaisir qu'ils savouraient.

Stiles était reconnaissant qu'il essaye de lui changer les idées. Qu'il accepte les larmes et les rires sans se demander quelle logique il suivait. Ni même s'il allait bien.

Il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre si on lui demandait comment il allait. Beaucoup trop bien aux vues des circonstances. Pas assez heureux quand il voyait son petit-ami rire et sourire. C'était un sentiment étrange que de passer une bonne soirée alors qu'il pensait qu'il aurait dû s'écrouler de douleur dans son lit, les sanglots et la tristesse le terrassant. Était-il un si mauvais petit-fils ?

Derek finit par revenir de sa douche et Stiles sortit de ses pensées. La soirée touchait à sa fin. Ils auraient pu prolonger cette soirée pendant encore des heures. Mais demain, le soleil se lèverait et il valait mieux ne pas le voir si on voulait être en état de survivre à la journée.

Ils finirent couchés sur le lit, enlacés, les bras et les jambes se mélangeant, nez contre nez.

Stiles ne pût retenir les mots, bien qu'il ait voulu de toutes ses forces. Il voulait définir la notion d'amour, avant de le dire. Il y a des mots qu'on ne peut pas reprendre. Des déclarations qu'on ne peut pas voler à ceux à qui les ont reçus. Stiles eut à peine le temps de penser les mots que sa bouche les prononçait déjà.

\- Je t'aime.

Et Dieu, il pourrait dire ce qu'il voudrait plus tard, à cette seconde, il en pensait le moindre mot, croyait en la moindre syllabe. C'était un « je t'aime » qui voulait tout dire. _Merci d'avoir été là. Merci d'être là. Tu m'as manqué. Je ne savais qu'on pouvait me manquer comme ça. Tu es beau. Merci._

C'était toute la tendresse et l'affection que Stiles pouvait donner dans trois petits mots. Beaucoup de sentiments pour si peu de lettres, tellement d'amour pour une phrase si courte.

Et quand Derek répondit « Moi aussi », Stiles fût sûr que son message avait été reçu et apprécié avec toute l'attention et la tendresse du monde.

 _Le sommeil fût joueur avec Stiles cette nuit-là. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois, parfois les yeux un peu mouillés. A chacun de ses réveils, il trouva les bras de Derek l'entourant, le poids de son corps le rassurant, son souffle dans le cou. Cette nuit-là, Stiles découvrit qu'on pouvait être infiniment triste et terriblement heureux en même temps._

 **.II.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je sais, c'est pas très gai en ce moment ! ^^ Peut-être cette histoire aura-t-elle une suite, peut-être pas ! Continuez à m'inonder de reviews, ça me remonte le moral comme jamais ! Et Harry-Sterek-1968, merci pour tous tes _favorite_! En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine ! **

**Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS1 : In memoriam signifie « en mémoire de »**

 **PS 2 : Théo, il ne faut jamais que tu lises ça, j'ai été assez ridicule comme ça avec toi, si tu lis ça, jamais tu n'arrêteras de te moquer de moi ! Mais je prend le risque. Et merci.**


End file.
